Panic! at the Disco: Worlds Best Zombie Hunters
by Hayley Nichole Williams
Summary: School. I just don't know what to think of it anymore. Brendon Urie. Plus for me. Yami Bakura. Plus for AJ. Zombies? Well, lets just say we are now "proffesional" zombie hunters and the only hope left for the human race...
1. The Best And Worst Day Of My Life

CHAPTER ONE: THE BEST AND WORST DAY OF MY LIFE

"Okay class, turn to page…"

Another boring ass day, at my boring ass school, in my boring ass life. I reach into my pocket carefully and pull out my only weapon against the teachers painfully boring words; my iPod. The lyrics of one of my absolute favourite songs began blasting through my headphones: but I was invisible to the teacher and the majority of my class mates, as always.

_I chimed in with a "haven't you people ever heard of,  
>Closing the goddamn door?" No!<br>It's better to face these kinds of things,  
>With a sense of poise and rationality.<em>

The words and music drowned out all of the incredibly sucky things that had happened recently: loss of loved ones, fights with friends and family and the whole problem I had with rejection and loneliness. It was all enough to make me mad; but the music somehow made me feel all better.

It was almost as if I could actually hear my two heroes voices…

The headphones were torn from my ears by my friend Casey; who had woken up during the boring speech on algebra the teacher was making. I didn't think it was possible to be so bored that you actually CANNOT sleep. It was crazy.

Two men, who were awfully familiar, were heavily armed with guns and knives and items that could be used as weapons; they were quickly dragging tables up against the classroom door, shoving students belongings onto the ground. The teacher of course was scared shitless, so she was hiding in the corner, having a panic attack.

I was the only student out of us all that was polite enough to move my things and help them barricade the door.

When the men turned around to face me for the first time, I almost lost consciousness; but I held myself together. I knew if THEY were HERE… It would have to be important. Who is "they", you ask? If I knew who you were and if I could see your face, then I would probably punch it.

"Uh, we come in peace! I think… I am Brendon Urie and these are my band members Spencer Smith and Ryan Ross. We are from the band Panic! At the Disco. Please don't crowd around!" he shouted, kneeling on the table and leaning against the door.

There was an awkward silence, then an annoying murmur of incredibly annoying voices asking what Panic! At the Disco was. I wanted to punch them all in the gut and make them suffer.

"So, what brings you here Mr. Urie?" I asked, acting like the smart ass I was," And, uh, have you been playing too much Call of Duty or something?"

"We don't play Call Of Duty. We play World Of Warcraft," Ryan spoke softly, obviously shying from us,"And... Dungeons and Dragons... it's the most fun we can have without taking our clothes off..."

"I'd like to have fun without any clothes on..." I said,"Um... please... ignore that last comment."

"Well Miss, I am displeased to inform you that we are currently at war. At war with a diseased, cannibalistic, undead species. Better known to you normal people, zombies," he spoke," And your school just happens to be in the middle of our battlegrounds. That's right kids. We're being attacked by zombies."


	2. Many Deaths

CHAPTER TWO: MANY DEATHS

"Wait, wait, wait," the class clown Keenan spoke up from the crowd," Like, real zombies? For real?"

Brendon pointed his loaded gun at Keenan's forehead and pulled the trigger. The class screamed and wailed in fright. I smirked at Brendon playfully and shook my head.

"That wasn't a zombie was it?" Brendon asked, his cheeks blushing bright pink.

"No."

"Um… please forgive me. We're quite new to this. As it is, we've already lost our fourth member, Jon Walker, to the flesh hungry zombies," he attempted to smile but it didn't work. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and slid off the table and onto the ground.

I looked at Keenan's motionless corpse; and kicked him to make sure he was dead. The body didn't move an inch and it didn't take a single breath. I assumed he was dead, and he probably was, but I made Brendon shoot him one more time just to make sure. That was one of my main rules when it came to killing people… not that I'd ever tried it out before, or anything.

"I didn't think I could love you more than In already did, but you just proved me wrong," I smiled.

Brendon ran his hand through his hair as the silence continued. A few kids pulled Keenan's body to the side so he wasn't in our way. I think the people had finally realized that Brendon, Spencer, Ryan and I were the only ones who knew anything about zombie hunting.

"Brendon," I walked up to him, putting my hand on his low shoulder," How do you suggest we get out of this mess, hey?"

"Well, currently, I have no ideas; so in my opinion, we sit here and wait for the zombies to break in and eat us all alive," he said, a look of sorrow on his face.

"He's still shaken from Jon's death, miss," Ryan spoke for the second time.

"My name is Mikki," I told him," I'm your biggest fan and new zombie hunting partner. Aren't you going to welcome me to the team?

Spencer and Ryan glanced at each other before thoroughly looking me up and down. The sighed before shaking my hand and then leaning back against the doors.

I snatched a gun out of Brendon's hand and looked it over. It seemed easy enough to work, and with enough practise, I could do wonders with guns like these. I pointed the gun at the teacher and shot her two times. I turned around as her dead body fell to the floor with a thump.

"I'm putting her out of her misery. I'm not that much of a bitch. That and she knows NOTHING about the zombie apocalypse. The old hag was bound to get bitten and turned into one of those flesh hungry monsters anyway. I was just saving us the trouble," I shrugged before putting both of my hands on Brendon's shoulders," Brendon. I'm not going to die without putting up a fight. We are going to fight these bastards and we are going to win! Those who want to join me say aye."

Brendon, Spencer, Ryan, Casey and I said aye. But everyone else backed up a little, shaking their heads. I held the loaded gun at the first person I came across; who just happened to be someone I hated. I put my finger on the trigger and just as I went to pull it, Brendon placed his hands on my shoulders. I turned around to face him.

Our faces were merely an inch apart. We spent a moment looking into each other's eyes. I could have sworn that our lips barely touched. He pulled his head back quickly before saying," I like your style, Mikki."

"I've liked yours for 6 years and counting," I smiled, maybe even blushing a little bit.

Brendon leaned in, about to kiss me. But as our lips were almost touching, a rotten, disgusting hand tore through the wooden door. We leaped back in fright. I subconsciously held onto him for protection, though I didn't want anyone to see my soft side. The silence was broken by moaning and groaning, growling and gurgling, screaming and noises that sounded similar to a dying cat.

I knew it right there and right then. It. Was. War.


	3. Even More Deaths

CHAPTER THREE: EVEN MORE DEATHS

Brendon shoved me behind him and pressed me up against the wall. He aimed his machine gun at the entrance to the room as the door was broken down and the tables were sent flying across the floor. I could barely breathe with the amount of pressure he was putting on me; but me being the kind of person I am, it felt rather comforting. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shirt. One thing I was certainly sure of. I officially hated zombies.

Zombies begun to crowd the room, filling it with terrible noises and probably an even worse stench. My grip on Brendon's waist tightened. Bullets were flying across the room, hitting zombies and even hitting the other class mates. The screams were pretty intense and it was probably enough to make me insane if I hadn't already lost my sanity the year before.

It took a while to defeat all of the zombies, as I had to keep instructing the boys on what to do. I told them about shooting them twice, to make sure that they were dead. And I told them that bright lights can blind them for a moment of time, giving you a little while to gather your senses and prepare/reload weapons and such.

This was when I had to think more deeply about this situation. I barely knew a thing about zombies. I knew a lot about weapons, sure, but zombies? Not so much. When the zombies were dead, and the majority of my class mates had to be shot because they were bitten or they were already killed in the process of zombie hunting, I prayed that my last hope was still alive.

AJ.

"Okay. This is a disaster. This is just the beginning, that's the bad part! If we have trouble fighting off this small amount of zombies, imagine the trouble we'll have fighting off the larger and more powerful swarms," Brendon said angrily, forcing me to let go and letting me step away from the wall.

"53 zombies isn't a small amount…" Ryan said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Hush now Ryan," I said," I think I have the perfect person for this job. She knows so much about zombies that I actually doubt she could have gotten killed or bitten. We just need to find her. But we'll need to run, okay? We won't have much time."

"Actually… there's…. 54 zombies. Including… that one," Ryan pointed at the new zombie standing near the entrance of the room.

I sighed and pat Ryan's back," I got this one buddy." I smiles evilly.

This zombie wasn't just some random zombie. It was one of the bitchiest, meanest, sluttiest, ugliest bitches in the entire school. India. She was already brainless, so I guess this new India was an improvement.

I took the machine gun from Brendon's hands. He gave me a serious look in the eyes and then nodded his head once. As the zombified India came running towards me, I held the trigger down. Bullets went flying everywhere, which was surprisingly quite satisfying. But what was more satisfying, was India's face and body distort as the bullets hit her rotting flesh and the blood spraying all over me and the classroom walls. Call me crazy, as many have, but killing was just my kind of thing.

Ryan shot her in the head just one more time, like I had taught him about 5 minutes earlier. He came over to me and wiped the blood off my face with his sleeves. I smiled and gave him a hug. Ryan just didn't seem like the right kind of guy to be fighting zombies. He seemed like the kind of guy who would be a deep, soulful musician, just like he used to be when Panic! At the Disco was not a team of zombie hunters. He seemed to be acting happy enough, but I could see in his gorgeous brown eyes that he was afraid. All he wanted was someone to hug and someone to… someone to protect him.

"C'mon Ryan, c'mon guys. Let's go and find AJ," I smiled, taking Ryan's trembling hand.


	4. Honestly, There Can't Be Any More Left

CHAPTER FOUR: HONESTLY THERE CAN'T BE ANY MORE LEFT

We walked cautiously through the hallway. We kicked down pretty much all the doors to make sure there were no hiding zombies getting ready to pounce at us. We didn't find any more zombies inside the classrooms, but we did however, find that the entire school was empty. Brendon suggested that the zombies had taken the students and the teachers and either eaten them or turned them into other zombies.

The last class room we entered, however, was not empty. There was AJ with a tall white haired boy. They were armed heavily, just like us and they were surrounded by dead zombies. My best guess was that the zombies also ambushed their room, as they did to ours, and that we all had quite a similar battle, as most of AJ's classmates were lying dead amongst the zombie corpses.

There was one corpse that AJ was still happily shooting. The bullet shells were flying everywhere, but the sound of the gun was nothing compared to AJ's maniacal laughter," SEE YOU IN HELL JOEL!"

The tall white haired boy put his hand on her shoulder and spoke up, not able to hide the amusement behind his voice," Um, AJ, I think he might be dead now. You can stop shooting."

"What, you've never heard of the one millionth tap?" AJ asked, holding her gun by her side.

"Two taps only AJ, you don't want to go around wasting valuable ammo, am I correct?" I smirked at her.

Her eyes and mouth opened widely and she stared at us in disbelief. She dropped the gun by her side and ran to give me a hug.

"MIKALAH! CASEY! PANIC! AT THE DISCO!" she shouted.

I laughed at her hyperness and took a moment to notice the second name she had said. Casey? Since when did…

"Casey?" I asked.

"Behind you, doof," Casey tapped on my shoulder. I turned and hugged her.

"CASSSSEEEEEEYYYYYY!" Both AJ and I shouted as we had a massive group hug.

The tall albino looked at us curiously. He looked expressionless, almost. But it was quite obvious to me now who he was. It had to be none other than Yami Bakura himself. I rolled my eyes. It's amazing that AJ was still BREATHING when Yami Bakura was standing right there in front of her eyes. Oh how she would have loved to see the look on her classmates faces when she finally proved that Yami Bakura was real, and not just a fictional character. Yet again, right now their faces were pretty bloody and… destroyed.

"Okay, reunion time is over. Right now we have a world to save!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air. Ryan caught my fist mid-air and slowly lowered my arm back down to my side. He quietly said something about being careful because I could punch someone in the face with my level of excitement, even if it was by accident.

"Casey…" AJ begun.

"Ummm. Yeah?" Casey asked, recovering from the suffocating hug.

"Do you have your sandwich with you?" AJ asked; a large grin grew across her face.

Casey groaned and rolled her eyes. We all found AJ's obsession with Casey's homemade sandwiches kind of strange and hilarious at the same time, but honestly, at a time like this, we found it kind of frustrating. But AJ still stared hopefully at Casey, waiting for the answer she wanted to hear.

"Why the hell would I have a sandwich with me at a time like this?" Casey asked, frustrated at AJ's ignorance.

"I CAN'T SAVE THE WORLD ON AN EMPTY STOMACH!" AJ exclaimed.

We all groaned this time, and we probably all rolled our eyes as well. But Casey just shook her head and crossed her arms. I looked around the classroom for any more weapons, trying not to tread on the dead bodies that lay before me. I stole the sharpest of scissors from the teacher's desk and from a cupboard to the side. I shoved them into the bag that was swung around Spencer's shoulder.

"Okay guys. We're going to have to find a safe haven for us to go when we're under attack and when we need to sleep and eat. I need some ideas," I told everyone.

"I have an idea!" AJ shouted," C5! The computer room! We have internet, speakers, electronic equipment of all sorts and the walls are really, really thick. It's practically bomb-proof!"

"Okay. We start there. I left my pencil cases in the VisCom room, so we'll have to quickly go back there so we can collect my things. Yeah?" I asked, hoping that everyone would agree.

Everyone nodded and I smiled to myself as we headed towards our new destination.


	5. What Do You Know, There Is

CHAPTER FIVE: WHAT DO YOU KNOW, THERE IS.

We walked silently to the computer room; all except for the rattling of our weapons and forms of defence. The computer room was, as suspected, empty. We locked all of the doors and covered all of the windows. The windows where the only thing about the room that wasn't safe, but at least it'd give us some time to escape.

We covered the windows with black paper by taping it with duct tape. If the zombies couldn't see us, then there would be a better chance of surviving. I made sure there was a way for us to get out. There was a small office for the ITC teachers to work in that led to another class room. I made sure that we could escape through the second class in case we were attacked in the first. We would pretend we were trapped, just to mess with them, then we'd quickly dash through to the other class and through the door, and we'd run away. If that didn't work, and there were so many zombies that we couldn't escape through the second door, then we'd break through the windows and jump out onto the garbage skips.

"Have you got the escape routes?" Brendon asked me, leaning his head on my shoulder to see what I had written down on the blank piece of paper. I nodded my head and handed the piece of paper to him. He read it silently; nodding his head contently," It's good. Well done. You stay here, I'll tell the others."

I nodded my head and sighed as he left the office. I scribbled little pictures on my school books. I figured I wouldn't need them for a while. I wondered why Brendon was acting the way he was. I know I signed up to work hard against fighting zombies and shit like that, but I didn't really expect to be treated like a worker… I'm a selfish bitch, yeah, but that's just the way I am, so get over it. But he wasn't treating me like the others at first. I like to be treated like I'm special… but anyway

"Why are you just… there?" Ryan asked, breaking my train of thought.

"It wasn't my fault I was born," I answered, tapping my pencil on the desk, possibly breaking the led inside.

"Nuuuuuuu," he said strangely, seemingly saying two different things at once,"Uhhh. But… I didn't mean it that way… why are you just sitting here all by yourself… and stuff?"

I sighed and hit my head against the desk, "I'm too busy worrying about myself."

Ryan pulled a chair away from a desk and sat beside me. He looked at my drawings inquisitively. It seemed as though they interested him. He flicked through pages and pages of drawings, smiling at some and cringing at the more violent, corrupted ones. A grin spread across his face when he came to the page where I had drawn little manga versions of him and Brendon at Ryan's 21st birthday party.

"Don't look at those!" I snapped, trying to snatch the book off him, causing him to jump to his feet. He dropped the book and backed away, bumping into the desk on the other side of the room. He looked frightened, "I'm so sorry!"

There was a long pause from Ryan, his face seemingly disgusted," He stuck his WHAT in my WHERE!"

I slapped myself across the face, "I drew it for a friend… she thinks you and Brendon are a cute couple, so… I'm really, really, really sorry. I didn't mean to offend you…"

"It's… it's okay. I mean, it's a good drawing, but… honestly. I'm not gay," he came and sat beside me, "I might be weird, but I'm not gay."

"You're not weird… Ryan," I said.

"The way I act… just because I'm not brave and I'm not handsome… And it's kind of frustrating, because I can't speak my mind a lot of the time. I try but then it comes out in a massive jumble of words that don't make sense… It's the strange way I am… I'm just weird," he said, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

I smiled. He obviously hadn't looked in a mirror if he thought that he wasn't handsome…

"Ryan… don't ever say that you're not handsome. You're absolutely beautiful. You're beautiful inside and out; so don't change, okay? Never change. No matter what happens, no matter who or what you become in the end. Stay Ryan Ross. For me," I said, getting out of my chair and giving him a hug.

He ran his fingers through my hair and I heard him sniffle. I squeezed him tightly as he began to cry.

"Ryan, don't cry. Some people say different is weird. If you're different, you're a freak. But we're really not freaks, we're not weird. We're us and we can't help that. And everyone who has ever said anything bad to us is now dead," I smiled," Us "freaks" rule the place."

Ryan tilted my chin up and gave me a gentle kiss.


	6. Okay, Now This Is Getting Ridiculous

CHAPTER SIX: OKAY, NOW THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS.

I gently kissed him back. I guess, us possibly being the last few humans left on the entire Earth, Ryan was almost the definite candidate I would chose when it came to repopulating the world.

"I want to die, Mikki," Ryan sobbed into my shoulder. I pat his hair gently, comforting him, "I want to die. I don't want to be eaten by zombies."

"You won't be eaten by zombies, Ryan, I promise. I promise you, that no matter how you die, it will not be because you were bitten by a zombie," I kissed his collar bone, "Brendon is going to kill me. Wait no, I'm going to kill myself. I'm confused. Oh well."

"Wait, what, what are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Well… let's just say you were BOTH on my list of people to have sex with before I die. And apparently we don't have much longer to live, so. You know," I half laughed, slapping myself in the face, "Uh, where the hell is a broom closet when you need it?"

Ryan let go of me and took a step back so we weren't close anymore. He looked sad again. I turned around to see what he was looking at, and Brendon was standing in the door way, a smug smirk on his face. Nice way to make me feel like a slut, Brendon.

I sat back on my chair and began to draw again. I ignored the two of them for the rest of the night, as it seemed it was a competition on who could get to me first. It made me feel terrible. I'd always said I was never a slut or a whore, but honestly, after that, I think I just might be. I knew I loved Ryan, but I'd been in love with Brendon for years now, and my feelings for him still lingered after our first meeting.

It was so troubling, knowing that I couldn't have them both. I couldn't chose one without breaking the others heart. It troubled me so much that I actually came to think of not choosing either of them and putting up with the emotional pain between us all. But we had to work as a team, and it certainly would help if we were all in top condition physically and emotionally.

But seeing as my feelings are a bitch and theirs most likely are too, the whole top condition thing isn't going to happen any time soon. Who would have thought the zombie apocalypse could have had such an annoying love triangle. It didn't make sense seeing as there are hardly ever any romance related things in zombie movies and books… but this was accidental, so I suppose you can't blame anyone for that.

I didn't get much sleep that night. I kept tossing and turning on the uncomfortable carpet, using my pencil case as a pillow. It was terrible. We certainly had to get some form of cushioning from somewhere, because sleep certainly seemed very unlikely.

Once that night, I heard Brendon and Ryan fighting. I tried to block it out because I certainly didn't want to get so angry that I ended up punching them both in the face… yeah. I kinda have anger issues, in case you haven't noticed and I haven't told you yet.

They were fighting about which of them I would chose, but of course Ryan lost due to his lack of self- respect and confidence. So I pretty much ended up crying myself to sleep that night. I slept for about an hour before I heard Casey scream and some of the guys shouting.

"ZOMBIE ATTACK!" I heard Bakura shout.

I leaped out from my makeshift bed and grabbed my gun. I ran into the class room and saw that the zombies had broken the glass of the windows and were now clawing at computers and walls in order to climb through. Luckily they were all impatient bastards and a few of them ended up getting into fights.

And then… the battle began.


	7. OH FOR THE LOVE OF ZOMBIES!

CHAPTER SEVEN: OH FOR THE LOVE OF ZOMBIES!

I shot at some of the rotten arms trying to grab hold of things. They withdrew for a few moments, but then they were back at it again, clawing at the furniture. There was so many of them I couldn't count and I couldn't see the other side of the hallway. The shrieking noises coming from some of the zombies were absolutely terrifying.

"COVER YOUR EARS! IT'S THE HOWLERS!" AJ shouted, covering her ears, "LISTEN TO THEIR SONG OF DEATH AND DIE!"

We all covered our ears and hid inside the teacher's office. It was pretty sound proof inside the teacher's office, but we couldn't stay in there forever. We could see the swarm of zombies through the other class room windows, there was no way we could escape through there. I looked up at the windows. Fuck. They were far too high to reach. Why the hell was I stupid enough to look past that!

I slapped my face again and ignored everyone's groans and insults towards me. I loaded my gun, something I probably should have done beforehand, but it was slipped my mind once AJ begun talking about hearing the song of death or some shit like that.

"You're an idiot," Bakura glared at me.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't focusing properly! I couldn't stop thinking about Brendon and Ryan, okay!" I shouted, tears stinging my eyes.

"Yes, and because you put your feelings in front of everything else, we're all going to die. You're seriously THAT stupid. Thanks a lot for ruining the last chance of human survival. I swear, if we become zombies when we die, I'm going to kill you again," Brendon shouted angrily," We should have shot you when we had the chance. It would certainly save us the trouble we have now. I can't believe we let a 17 year old on the bloody zombie hunting team. Now we're all screwed."

The tears flowed quickly down my cheeks. I didn't answer him and I didn't say a single word to anyone. I could barely breathe with the tight feeling in my chest. I crawled under the desk in the corner and curled up into a ball. From then on, I didn't really hear anything from anyone. I knew they were talking, but what they were saying wasn't getting through to me. All I know is that they decided they would go and fight, because like I had said in the beginning, dying without a fight wouldn't be a very honourable death.

They all gathered their weapons and things and got ready to head out. AJ told them which zombies were the Howlers, so they'd kill them first before they suffered too much from the songs they sung. I didn't bother helping. I had fucked things up enough as it was. I didn't want to end up ruining their last honourable battle…

As they all left the room, all but Ryan didn't bother looking back at me. Ryan's expression wasn't like Brendon's, full of anger and hate. His face showed that he felt sorry for me. He mouthed a goodbye and closed the door behind him as he left.

And once again in life, I was alone. As if I hadn't fucked my own life up before all of this zombie shit happened. I guess I'm just an unlucky bitch and I wasn't really worthy of being one of the last human survivors. The last human survivors should have been more like my friends, who were out there then fighting the zombies. They should have been brave and worthy, like my friends. Not someone like me, who wanted special treatment and was greedy when it came to love. I didn't deserve anything I'd gotten in life. I didn't deserve my friends and my family and… I didn't deserve Brendon or Ryan. I'd managed to fuck it all up just from some lousy escape route failure.

I felt numb, but I was used to that. It was nothing new. So I put up with it. I just sat there, cold, crying and miserable.

Time seemed to stretch on forever as I waited and waited for someone to come back for me. But it would have had to have been about 45 minutes before everyone came barging in the door again, blood and sweat all over them.

Casey was crying desperately for some help and Ryan seemed to have been panicking because of it. Brendon was just sitting back and muttering something to himself. I crawled out from my hiding spot to see one of my best friends of all time had been bitten by a flesh hungry monster. I would say I started crying, but I never stopped in the first place. But the pain in my chest certainly grew. She'd been my friend for so long and here she was, dying, or becoming the undead. Either way, it wasn't very pleasant.

"Brendon, we have to save her," I sobbed.

"It's too late. Once you're bitten, you can't be unbitten. That is that. It's either we let her become a monster now or kill her when she's still herself and humane," Brendon said, his voice lacking much expression at all.

"We can't kill her! She's one of my best friends. I only have three friends in this entire world, as she is one of them. We can't let her die. We just can't," I cried, hugging the crying Casey tightly.

AJ was crying as well. It was a strange, seeing her grip Bakura so tightly, he was so tall and scary looking and yet somewhere in his heart he was a big softy… Perhaps Bakura knew what it was like to lose someone you loved; perhaps not.

"We have no choice… We're all going to die here if we don't do something. The next classroom has reachable windows," Ryan said, pulling me away from Casey.

Brendon began searching around the office for things. He said something about finding something highly explosive so we could kill the large swarm of zombies and get outta here alive. But everything seemed to go by in such a quick flash. It was amazing how much time span could change depending on what mood you were in. Brendon pulled out a bottle of whiskey from the mini fridge and make a small noise of satisfaction.

"Okay. We're blowing this place up."


	8. A Death To Be Remembered

CHAPTER EIGHT: A DEATH TO BE REMEMBERED

"I'm… I'm dying, I know," Casey cried, trying to smile but not succeeding, "I'm not going to make it. I'm really, really scared. I'd rather die saving my friends than being killed by my friends. Leave me behind… and I'll hold them back while you escape."

There was a sudden commotion in the small office, but Brendon covered my mouth before I could object any further. I stared at him silently; and I sensed that he could see my pain. I lashed out at his hand, biting him almost hard enough to make him bleed. I squealed and struggled against his grasp so I could take my best friend into my arms.

Brendon was too strong. His arms wrapped around my body, binding my arms to my sides. I struggled with all of my might, kicking behind me and attempting to scream, but Spencer covered my mouth with his hand. I bit him as well, possibly harder than Brendon. But Brendon just squeezed harder; robbing me of my breath.

I dropped to the floor, bringing Brendon down with me. I managed to get one of my arms free, and I grabbed hold of Casey's hand, "Casey. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

Casey managed to laugh through her pain," No shit."

"You're not making me feel any better. Without you I'm going to be one lonely person Casey. Who am I going to share all of those inside jokes with? Who else am I going to write our awesome scripts with? I'm going to be very sad and lonely and… incomplete without you. I remember talking to my mother, saying how I thought we were MEANT to be best friends. It was like something that God wanted to happen. But now, I'm not sure what I think about what God wants… but I'm sure Casey. I am absolutely sure of it. You'll go to Heaven when you die. Zombie bitten or not," I sobbed.

"It just sucks that I'm going to die alone. Heh," Casey sighed.

"She's not going to die alone. I'm going to die with her," Spencer spoke up from the very back of the room," There is no way in hell that I'm letting this poor girl die alone and afraid. I shall stay by her side until the very last breath she takes. Those monsters out there will tear us to pieces, but at least we'll be together. We'll be together, side by side as this building goes up in flames. And together, death will greet us as an old friend."

Casey looked dreamily into Spencer's eyes, as Spencer took the bomb from Brendon. With it in his hands, he leaned down and passionately locked lips with Casey. I cannot fucking believe it! I was so blinded by my own love I failed to see the obvious. Casey and Spencer were head over heels for one another. And knowing them they'll…. I'm not even going to finish that sentence.

"Spencer, you have the words of a poet…" Casey smiled to herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Spencer… I'm glad you've found someone. Even though you've repeatedly told yourself that you wouldn't find someone to love you. Obviously you were wrong," Brendon smiled, hugging his friend," I'm going to miss you. But I WILL see you later. We're all going to die some day. And no matter how long it takes, pal. We'll be able to see each other again. And maybe I'll be able to tell you about my life… about my beautiful wife and my beautiful children… though… it doesn't look like that's going to happen any time soon. Maybe there's some random stripper running around to repopulate the world with."

I slapped him across the face," You jerk! Our best friends are going to die and all you can say is that you'll sleep with any living chick you see! Actually, cross out the chick part!"

Both Casey and Spencer laughed, knowing it was most likely true. I knelt beside Casey one last time. I held her hand in mine and I whispered one last goodbye.

Brendon and Ryan had to drag me away from her. I couldn't stand leaving my best friend behind in such a state, but at least she had Spencer. And if they had enough time, they might not die virgins after all. That's just my opinion. But what happened from then on, I'll never know. Bakura kicked the window out and Brendon carried me through seeing as I could barely move any more.

The last thing I saw was the building go up in flames, the screams were so loud and distinctive; yet I could tell neither Spencer nor Casey were making any noise, for they knew they were safe in each other's arms. Brendon held me close to him; he might have been crying, but I didn't bother to check. I looked at the building through fearful eyes. She was dead. They were dead.

I fell to the ground in what felt like slow motion. My knees and hands scraped the concrete, but it was nothing compared to the pain of losing another of your best friends. I heard Brendon and Ryan asking me if I was okay, but I barely had the strength to answer them. I tried to speak but I physically could not. Brendon pulled me up from the ground and held me in his warm arms.

"Mikki, I know this hurts. I know it does. I know how it feels, believe you me. I've lost two of my best friends today. I know the pain you're feeling. But I know for certain that they wouldn't want me to give up just because they're gone. And I bet you that Casey would think the same thing," he hugged me sweetly. He kissed the top of my head," I'm sorry for all the mean things I said about you. I… I'm jealous of Ryan… that and… you chose him over me. I was at the both of you."

"I didn't choose either of you, Brendon," I said, tears blurring my vision," I love you. You know that. Otherwise I would have given up a long time ago."

Brendon tilted my head up, "You know, if we both survive this, I know a REALLY, REALLY, nice broom closet…" he said, making me smile through my tears. He leaned forward, about to kiss me, before Ryan interrupted.

"I'm sorry…" Ryan stuttered.

"But… for what?" I asked, my warm smile fading away as fast as the tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Ryan didn't answer and Brendon took a terrified step backwards, "Oh… no."

The tears fell like a downpour from his beautiful chocolate colored eyes as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the horrid, infected bite mark.

My heart stopped.


	9. One Member Of Panic! at the Disco

CHAPTER NINE: ONE MEMBER OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO

Ryan fell to his knees, still holding his bleeding arm out in front of him. I sprinted to his side and threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his unbitten arm around my waist and hugged me close before starting to violently shake. Tears streamed down my face as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his lively pulse starting slowing down to a stop.

Brendon, who was also crying, pulled me away.

I screamed in protest,' NO! PLEASE! NO! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM! HE NEEDS ME! NO!" I fought back with all I had, reaching for the rapidly dying body," PLEASE! HE NEEDS ME BRENDOND! PLEASE…"

A hand slapped me across the face. I opened my eyes and Brendon was looking me in the eyes," You think you knew Ryan more than anyone else did. Well you're wrong. Shut up, okay? You don't know the half of it."

The realization hit me like a tonne of bricks. I barely knew Ryan and now I never would.

Brendon pulled me into a hug before whispering in my ear, "You know what's going to happen."

I hugged him tightly, sobbing heavily, "I'm not accepting it. I'm not. I may not have known him as much as you did, Brendon. But… I felt a connection with him that I've never felt with anyone else. "

"Ryan was like an older yet younger brother to me. I've known him all my life. Maybe the reason I was so jealous of you and him, was because I could see after it had taken years for me to gain his trust, he trusted you within the first five minutes of knowing you," Brendon sighed, shedding another tear, "You have no idea how painful it is for me."

Realizing that we were both feeling the same pain, I raised my head up so out lips were almost connecting. I could see it in his eyes as he leaned forward… then AJ cleared her throat and the moment was lost. I quickly pulled away from him and faced the opposite direction, feeling a hint of guilt.

"I understand how painful this is for you guys… well, actually, I probably won't ever understand how you truly feel right now, but the fact is, he is most likely to come back any minute now and try to eat us all, so…" AJ Begun, "Somebody's gonna have to do it."

I shook my head violently. This was all my fault. There was no way in hell I could kill him again. Brendon was on the same page as me. I could see it in AJ's eyes. She didn't want to do it either; leaving Yami Bakura as our number one candidate.

AJ faced the taller man, "Bakura, could you?" She asked.

He gave her a quick hug, "Yeah…" he sighed, "I'm on it."

I screamed, trying to snatch the gun that AJ had handed over to the albino, but Brendon held me back. He pulled me into another hug just so I wouldn't have to see what I was fearing.

AJ's voice somehow managed to reach my ears, "Only when I say…"

We all stepped about three metres off and waited for the dreaded sound of a gunshot. I heard the creak of old bones and new then. He was awake.

"One." I tried to will myself not to turn.

"Two." I couldn't help myself. I turned around and saw what looked like a very confused boy sitting up slightly. His eyes were clouded over.

"Three." Ryan, or now should I say, the zombie, just sat there, making not a single movement.

Bakura readied his aim when AJ pushed the gun down," Wait…"

She seemed to walk over closer and the undead eyes followed her. I almost screamed, I couldn't lose another friend. But he just sat there; watching curiously. She stared at him inquisitively.

"Mikki. Come here," AJ called, motioning for me to come closer. Brendon looked at the girl as if she was suicidal, but I did as she commanded," Pull back your sleeve and put your arm near his mouth."

I nervously pulled back my sleeve. I gulped as I stared at my smooth pale skin, laced with purple and silver scars. I had no idea what AJ was planning but by the sound of it she was trying to get us all killed. Not that I had anything to live for anymore anyway. Against every bone in my body, I did as I was told. Ryan sat there and it felt like he was breathing on my arm. But then I realized he was catching my _scent_.

I flinched, expecting the sharp bite, but no such pain came.

"Okay, now pull your arm back," AJ commanded. I pulled my arm back towards my body, not hesitating a single bit. Undead eyes followed, yet still, no form of attack. Suddenly AJ screamed happily, jumping up and down on the spot," Thank you God!"

The two boys looked towards her, "What's so great?" Brendon asked, a look of hate smeared on his face.

"His a Mercy, you moron!" AJ shouted happily. Everyone gave her a quizzical look and she rolled her eyes," Mercy's are the most humane form of zombie and are only a threat to their chosen victim. Their victims are only those near death, and unless someone wants to come out of the closet about having cancer, then I think we're all good."

I could almost cry with happiness. Ryan was still a zombie; but at least this meant we didn't have to shoot him. Brendon gave AJ an astounding look, "So this basically means he can follow us around and it wouldn't matter?"

"Yup."

Stupidly, I held my hand out to Ryan. And might I add, it was the most terrifying experience of my life. But he accepted the hand and I helped him to his feet. Now that I could see him better; his eyes were clouded over and it was obvious his skin was tinted blue, but it was still him. It was still Ryan. I hugged the zombie and there was no protest.


	10. My Fallen Angel Is No More

CHAPTER TEN: FROM SCHOOL-WIDE TO WORLD-WIDE.

Suddenly Ryan tensed and I found myself thrown to the ground. I heard the gunshot coming from Bakura's direction, but it had missed Ryan. I let out a sigh of relief. But that relief was stolen when a long chain of swears came from AJ. I followed her eyes to where she was looking and let out my own curse. Never before, not even today, had I seen so many zombies. And in the front was a running green corpse with horrid saliva drizzling from its open mouth.

It stood straight and spit; and I couldn't believe it as the spit came flying past my head and hit the building behind us. That was easily at least 60 metres. Then I realized, if Ryan hadn't pushed me out of the way, it would have been my head instead of the building.

"RUN!"

We all ran, including Ryan who barely left my side; and the hoard followed. There were shadows on the roof, and saliva was constantly passing our heads. AJ swore while giving us a quick history lesson.

"There are seven different kinds of zombies. The common zombie, a Crawler, then our friend here, the Mercy," she motioned to Ryan," And then the not so friendly Spitter, which there is at least fifteen in that group, one drop of the saliva touches your skin and you're a dead man. Hunters," she pointed to the shadows on the roof and I realized they were actually 3D, "The fastest and most agile of zombies. We've met Howlers before in the computer room, and the final two, Basilisk and Berserkers. Look into a Basilisk's eyes and be paralysed. Berserkers, also known as the sadistic zombie, won't feast on your flesh until you're almost unconscious from wounds they will implant on you themselves."

Bakura cut the smart talk, "So basically, run or we're screwed."

AJ just nodded her head . We continued to race against the shadows of zombies and the large mob of zombies chasing us from behind. My legs were tired, so tired that I found I had barely any strength to continue running. I managed to trip over my own feet and land face first onto the gravel. The others kept running, not noticing. Before I could pick myself up, two powerful hands lifted me up to my feet again. I turned around to see Ryan. Seeing him still helping me, I somehow found the energy to catch up to the others.

We stopped behind a corner, hoping to confuse the zombies, but I knew we'd have no such luck. It was only a matter of time. AJ's eyes were constantly flickering between the shadows on the roof and I realized they knew where we were; they were just tormenting us. A zombie with crimson eyes turned the corner and AJ mumbled something about covering your eyes. I stared into the demonic red eyes for a moment, feeling my body tense up and freeze. But before it had taken full effect, there Ryan was, leaping in front of me; breaking the contact between the Basilisk and I.

The two of them started to fight, but I knew it was my only chance to escape. The others had had the same idea and were already a few metres ahead. I sprinted to try and catch up, but the grazes on my knees were too painful to go as fast as I needed to be. The group ran ahead and I eventually lost them, not knowing where to go from there. The hell I'd once known as school; now a dark maze of death.

I jumped every time I had to turn a corner, trying to find the others. Even if they had screamed my name, I wouldn't have been able to hear it over the constant moaning and gurgling of zombies. But I kept running, hoping that eventually I would run into them again. Suddenly I found a trail of dead zombies, as strange as that sounds. And I knew I was close to the others. I stumbled over a rotten corpse and saw a knife close to its hand. Well. He won't be needing that

I took the silver blade and I was now at least armed; following the trail before the trail was destroyed. I heard shouting and turned a corner, expecting to see my friends. But instead, a rotting corpse with a twisted grin greeted me. I screamed as it pushed me against the wall, and saw a piece of broken wood in its hand. AJ's words played over in my head.

… _won't feast on your flesh until you're almost unconscious from wounds they will implant on you themselves_

This was the end. Death at the hands of a Berserker.

One hand clamped around my neck. The zombie raised its arm, preparing to bring down the final blow. Suddenly a shadow passes over, blocking out the sun. When no pain comes, I open my eyes. Then I see who I first mistake as an angel. It was Ryan. So I guess I was correct.

The wood was sticking straight through his stomach and I almost puked at the sight of the black blood oozing from the wound. But Ryan appeared to be in no pain; and I almost couldn't believe my ears when I heard him utter a single word, "Run."

My heart said no but my mind said go. I almost ran but cold, undead lips met mine in a passionate kiss. It only lasted a second, but it felt like forever and I wished that time would freeze. Suddenly Ryan was pulled away from me and shadows dived off the roof. I expected them to aim at me but it was obvious they were going for the traitor instead. I knew in my heart this would be the last time I would ever see Ryan alive, or undead, again. With a quiet whisper of, "I love you," I turned my back and ran. It was so hard to see through the tears blurring my eyes.

There was no way to tell, but I was sure that he had heard me speak those last words. At least those words would keep me comfort for the rest of my sad and miserable life. Though it might not be as long as I think.

After running for at least ten minutes, two arms suddenly wrapped around me. I screamed at the top of my lungs but then I saw the limbs were neither blue nor green….nor purple. They were healthy and cream, lathered with bruises, "Mikki, I thought we'd lost you!"

"Brendon!" I shouted, glomping him back, "No! Ryan! He saved my life… again. I… I can't believe it Brendon… he's gone. For real…" I cried into his shirt, not that there was much left of it.

"Ryan's heart was always in the right place. Beating or not," Brendon ran fingers through my hair reassuringly and kissed my cheek softly.


End file.
